


Woman Disaster

by iovekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Flustered Sakusa Kiyoomi, Gen, Miya Atsumu genderbent, SakuAtsu, Sister Squad - Freeform, atsumu is always freaking out, atsumu protection squad, did this out of boredom, how to add tags, okay bye im so done with adding tags, omfg how do you really add tags, protective brother mode on, protective osamu, sakuatsu but atsumu is a girl, sakuatsu is my life, sakuatsu otp, school sucks so i did this instead of doing homework, second attempt of writing oomf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovekenma/pseuds/iovekenma
Summary: Wherein Miya Atsumu turned into a girl the moment he woke up. Nothing could possibly happen when he turned into a girl... right?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Girl in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I started writing again omg. I just did this because I need a rest from homeworks since they are everlasting. Anyways I hope yall enjoy Miya Atsumu as a girl! Tried to be chaotic HAKDHAJB enjoy owo

“AAAAAA SAMUUUUU!” A loud scream echoed the whole house. It was early in the morning that day. Osamu rushed upstairs to go to his brother. “WHAT IS IT?!” Osamu said as he slammed the door open. When he saw Atsumu, he squinted his eyes to see his brother clearly and when he did, he blinked twice because he can’t believe what he’s seeing. “Wait, you’re not Atsumu” Osamu said doubtfully as he pointed to the man... or woman. “I am!” Atsumu shouted at his brother. Osamu looked down in a very serious face thinking deeply. A memory ran through his mind that made him cussed and looked back to his “sister”. “WHY AM I GIRL???!!!?!?!?” Atsumu asked freaking out. Osamu explained what happened. Atsumu got furious at his brother and suddenly punched him. “Ow! You’re still strong even if you’re a girl!” Osamu said to him. Atsumu realized how strong the punch is so he apologized to his brother. Atsumu then looked back at the mirror and held his face and covered it. He walked in circles thinking about what will happen if his friends found out. He kept rambling things while walking in circles then Osamu approached him and held a grip on his shoulders. “Don’t worry. I’ll explain it to the others. I’m sure they’ll understand” Osamu tried to calm him down. Atsumu then sighed and said “I-i have a date with Omi today w-what if he l-looks at me with disgust?!” Atsumu once again freaked out through the realization. He started tearing up and hugged his brother for comfort. Osamu hugged him back and tapped his back to calm him down again. Atsumu pulled away wiping his tears. “What time is your date?” Osamu asked him. “Around 5pm” Atsumu replied sniffling. “We still have time to pick your clothes lets go eat downstairs but first wash your face. You’re filled with tears its disgusting.” Osamu chuckled. Atsumu angrily walked outside to go to the bathroom to wash his face. He changed to his normal clothes since he doesn’t have girl’s clothes to put in.

He went downstairs to see his favorite breakfast being served by his brother. While they were eating, someone knocked at their front door. Osamu stood up and went to open it. Atsumu also followed him from behind. Osamu opened the door to see his boyfriend, Suna, bringing breakfast to them too. Osamu greeted his boyfriend and hugged him. Atsumu waved at Suna happily. As Suna saw Atsumu, he glared at Osamu that made Osamu gulped and knew what Suna is thinking. Suna crossed his arms and asked “Who is she??” in a very angry voice. “Are you cheating on me with her?????” another question has been asked before Osamu could even speak. “Calm down Rin, its not what you think. It’s Atsumu” Osamu explained. “Yeah! Besides ‘Samu is too dumb to cheat on you he loves you very much!” Atsumu rambled. Osamu elbowed Atsumu to stop talking. Atsumu screamed ‘Ow’ that made Suna giggle. The twins looked at Suna in confusion. “Can I come in now?” Suna asked. “Of course. You are always welcome in the Miya household” Atsumu answered happily. Osamu glared at his sister. “You’re still Atsumu but more petty” Suna told Atsumu as he walked in. 

They continued eating breakfast and when it reached 10pm, Atsumu’s phone rang. He checked at the contact that made his spoon drop. “Oh shit” Atsumu cussed. The boys looked at him with a confused looked on their faces. “Guys! Omi is calling!!!!” Atsumu started to freak out as he showed the contact to the boys. “What do I do?” Atsumu asked. His skinny hands are trembling as he held his phone. Osamu then grabbed his phone and told Atsumu that he will answer it. “Just tell me what do you want to tell him” Osamu said. Atsumu nodded and Osamu answered the call and putted it on speaker. “Babe? Tsumu? What took you long to answer the call?” Osamu heard Kiyoomi from the other line. “Its Osamu dumbass. Atsumu is in the shower and he said to answer the call” Osamu answered. Suna and Atsumu laughed quietly while looking at Osamu then Osamu glared at both of them. “Ah I see, just tell him to text me if he’s done I want to talk to him.” Kiyoomi said on the phone. “Yeah yeah-“ Atsumu whispered to Osamu to tell something to Kiyoomi. “Tell him I love him very much” Atsumu whispered to Osamu. “Also, Atsumu says he loves you very much” Osamu added. Kiyoomi giggled on the phone that made Atsumu blushed. “Tell him I love him very much too” Kiyoomi replied. He hang up the call. The three of them sighed in relief. “So about your date, we should go shopping then” Suna told them. “Ah yes! I’m gonna text the others to help me shopping!” Atsumu said excitedly. “I’m coming” Osamu said. “Eh?! Dont worry I’ll be fine” Atsumu said to his brother. “No you’re not, you’re a girl now what if guys approached you and harrass you?!” Osamu said worriedly. “Aww I knew you care about me!” Atsumu teased his brother and smiled at him. “I’m just protecting you since you’re dumb and not aware of your surroundings” Osamu replied back. “Eh fair point”.

Atsumu texted his friends which are Oikawa, Tendou, Sugawara, Akaashi and the rest of the bottoms to come with him for shopping. Atsumu also realized he doesn’t have any clothes for woman since they are both boys. “SAMU” Atsumu screamed from upstairs. Osamu rushed upstairs and asked what’s going on. “I don’t have any clothes for girls” Atsumu pouted. “Just wear your normal clothes” Osamu blunted. “But... do you think it would be weird if I wear man’s clothes when I’m a girl-?” Atsumu questioned his brother. Ah girls. “You can borrow ma’s clothes” Osamu said. They both went to their parents bedroom and since their parents are away, they are allowed to go in. Atsumu rummaged through their mom’s cabinet for something to wear. “Wait i dont know how to put this on” Atsumu showed a bra. Osamu’s eyes widen and called Suna. When Suna arrived, Osamu asked him “Do you know how to put a bra on?”. Suna looked at Atsumu who’s worried on how to put it on. Suna nodded. “Okay! Get out Osamu! Or I’ll call you a pervert!” Atsumu screamed. Osamu rolled his eyes and went out. “Close your eyes so you can’t see my boobs” Atsumu teased Suna as he locks the bra on to Atsumu. “As if I’ll look at it” Suna snickered. When he locked it on, Suna walked out so that Atsumu can put his clothes on. 

When they finished getting ready, they went to the mall at Tokyo Atsumu said. All of his friends arrived and they’re waiting for Atsumu. Osamu and Suna arrived first since Atsumu had trouble walking in heels. “Hey!” Suna said to them. The boys waved at them. “Where’s Tsumu?” Oikawa asked. “Oh she’ll arrive any minute” Osamu said. “Wait- she??” Sugawara asked. Atsumu screamed at them and waved so they can see him. All the boys except Suna and Osamu are shocked to the sight seeing Atsumu as a girl. “Tsumu?!” Oikawa asked furiously. “Kawa!” Atsumu said happily as he approached his best friend for a hug. Oikawa hugged back still shocked. When Atsumu pulled away, Oikawa flooded Atsumu with questions. “Is it really you? You’re a girl?! You have boobs?! Long hair?!?! You’re wearing heels?!?!”. Atsumu got tensed up with the questions and all he can do is laugh embarrassingly. “Its really me! Ask Osamu how i became like this” They all looked at Osamu who’s standing there with his boyfriend. Osamu sighed and explained everything. They are still shocked but Atsumu said “What are we doing out here? Come on! Lets go shopping!!”.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its shopping time!!

They all went in the mall and went to many stores for Atsumu. Atsumu feels happy when he’s with his friends. Especially when they are all picky on what he will wear for his date with Kiyoomi. They still have 2 hours to pick clothes and accessories for him. 

It’s already 3:50pm when they stopped walking. “Geez can we rest for a bit? We’ve been walking for literally 2 hours and haven’t picked what I’ll wear!” Atsumu said as he aggressively sits down the empty chair outside a restaurant sitting in a manly way. “Psst! Tsumu sit properly!” Oikawa called him. “What??”. “You’re not wearing any inner shorts right?” Oikawa asked him. Atsumu nodded in response. “Sit properly dumbass your panties are showing is what Oikawa means” Osamu warns him. Atsumu then looked at his lap and immediately sat properly. “You know what? Why don’t we get food first because im starving!” Tendou said in hunger. Everyone agrees and went inside the restaurant.

After they ate, they already left and continue raiding stores. Osamu and Suna decided to part away to the rest of the group so they can spend more time with each other as boyfriends as well as Kenma, Hinata and Yamaguchi to look for that one gaming shop they passed. After walking for 30 minutes looking for any stores, they found one that fits Atsumu well. While they are picking a dress for Atsumu to wear, the blonde asked them a question. “Do you think Omi will still like me even though I’m a girl?” He asked his friends. They all looked at him and Sugawara sighed. “Do you think he likes you because of your face?” Sugawara asked him. “Well he said its part of it why he likes me” Atsumu answered. “Do you think thats the main reason why he likes you?” Sugawara asked him again. Atsumu went speechless because he can’t answer the question. Then, Oikawa patted him on the shoulder. “Look whether you’re a boy or a girl, you’re still the Atsumu he likes. The Atsumu he cherishes the most and loves more than anything. Just remember that whatever form you change to, you’re still you. Okay? So don’t mind it and try this on” Oikawa explained as he shoved the dress on Atsumu’s chest. “Ow! My chests are sensitive!” Atsumu exclaimed. He then walked through the fitting room trying the dress Oikawa gave him. After 3 minutes of waiting, Oikawa excitedly called him out to see. “Just a minute! I just need to- GAH!” A crash has been heard at the fitting room where Atsumu is. The boys went in and saw Atsumu on the ground messed up. They helped Atsumu get up and fix him gladly they did not break the dress. “Are you okay? Does it fit?” Tendou asked. “Yeah it does. I just had problems trying to zip it back” Atsumu said as he showed the zipper from behind. Akaashi helped him zip it from the back. Sugawara received a text from Kiyoko saying that she’s coming to help Atsumu pick accessories. They bought the dress Oikawa picked and went to the place where Kiyoko is.

Kiyoko waved at them and is shocked on what happened to Atsumu. “Long story short ehe” Atsumu laughed dryly. “Well then, lets go I came across a store with beautiful jewelries that I think will fit you” Kiyoko said as the boys and Atsumu followed her. 

Its already 4:30pm when they finished buying accessories. They walked out of the shop and decided to walk around the mall for a bit. Its not until Atsumu saw Kiyoomi and Motoya looking for something. Atsumu kept tapping Oikawa’s shoulders while saying “Oh shit” repeatedly. Oikawa then turned to Atsumu and saw Atsumu’s frightened face and held his trembling hands. “What??” Oikawa asked him. “Omi, omi, OMI!!” Atsumu repeatedly said while looking afraid. Oikawa then looked everywhere and saw Kiyoomi and Motoya walk out a store. Oikawa tried go get the attention of the rest of the boys and Kiyoko and pointed at Kiyoomi. They all looked where Oikawa pointed. Motoya noticed Oikawa and his friends looking at them and waved to Oikawa. Motoya grabbed Kiyoomi’s wrist and ran to the boys. Atsumu then hid behind Oikawa and Sugawara covering him. “Hi Oikawa! Rarely seeing you here?” Motoya asked Oikawa. “Ah! I’m just here to meet um a friend!” Oikawa tried to answer. “Ah i see” Motoya nodded. Kiyoomi noticed someone behind Oikawa and Sugawara and pointed at it. “Who’s that behind you?” Kiyoomi pointed. “Ah shit he found me” Atsumu cursed in his head. Motoya looked at where his cousin pointed and saw a girl with blonde hair. Oikawa glanced at Atsumu from behind and saw him still trembling and having a hard time hiding. Atsumu looked at Oikawa and nodded at him that means “its okay”. Atsumu then sighed and stood up and waved at Motoya and Kiyoomi. He smiled at them. Kiyoomi stared at Atsumu for a while until Motoya snapped his fingers at Kiyoomi. That’s when Kiyoomi went back to his senses. His heart was beating faster than usual. He remembers this feeling for Atsumu back then when he realized he’s inlove with him. He feels something wrong about the lady standing infront of him. Its a feeling he only feels for the love of his life aka Atsumu. He doesn’t feel attracted to woman anymore since he realized he’s gay. He then blushed when Atsumu called him. “Uhm Kiyoomi-kun?” Atsumu asked. “Eh?! How do you know his first name?” Motoya asked surprisingly. “Ah! I just knew him from Tooru and my friends!” Atsumu exclaimed. “Oh so you’re also one of Oikawa’s friends? How come I never see you with him?” Motoya asked. “Um... we rarely hang out because I don’t go out often!” Atsumu tries. “Well we’re gonna get going now nice meeting you two” Atsumu said and smiled at Kiyoomi then waved his goodbye. He continued walking out of the mall.

“Ah wait I forgot to ask her name” Motoya pouted while continued walking. “There’s something wrong about her that feels weird.” Kiyoomi mumbled. “What is?” Motoya asked. “Its just- her face is very similar to Tsumu and its weird how my heart is beating fast when I saw her” Kiyoomi explained. “Don’t tell me you’re already replacing Atsumu because I swear, even if you’re my cousin, I will still kick your ass for hurting Atsumu.” Motoya warned him. “Its not that! I still love Atsumu of course.” Kiyoomi glared at him. Motoya checked the time and said “You still have a date right? Come on its already 4:48pm!” Motoya grabbed him and ran. On Atsumu’s, he breathed out in relief when Kiyoomi and Motoya left. He checked his phone and saw the time. “Oh shit I gotta go now! It’s already 4:48pm I’m gonna be late for my date! Thanks for the help guys” Atsumu hugged them all and waved. He texted Osamu and asked where is he and Osamu replied “Me and Suna already went home.”. He rushed to the train station. “Ah shit this is gonna be a long ride.” He said to himself. Luckily, there’s nobody going to Hyogo that time so it’s quicker. He managed to reach his house at 4:56pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Last chapter will be out tomorrow (hopefully) since I have nothing to do and I already planned the ending of this. Also I know its a 2 hours train ride (I think) from Tokyo to Hyogo but I want to make it like quicker for Atsumu??? KSJDKSJ my english is not that good so I’m sorry for like repeating words because its very hard for me to depict actions to words :( I HOPE YALL ENJOYING THE SERIES SO FAR!!


	3. Damsell not in distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major sakuatsu brainrot help

When he reached his house, he quickly opened the door and rushed to his bedroom not minding his brother and his brother’s boyfriend making out. “4:57pm, I can do this” He said to himself as he changed to his clothes to the ones they bought at the mall. He attempted to put lipstick on (just slight) so he can be beautiful since he’s a girl. He literally dressed up perfectly. 

After a few minutes, someone rang the doorbell. He tried to calm himself because he is very sure it is his boyfriend. Osamu opened up the door to see Kiyoomi with a suit and a bouquet of flowers in his hand assuming it is for Atsumu. “Um... is your brother there?” Kiyoomi asked frankly. “Ah yeah imma go call her” Osamu said as he went upstairs to get Atsumu. “Wait... her??” Kiyoomi questioned himself and got him confused for a bit until Suna shows up. “Thats for Atsumu right?” Suna asked as he pointed the flowers on Kiyoomi’s hand. “Ah yes” Kiyoomi answered. “Take GOOD care of Atsumu today. I’m telling you.” Suna said to him as Osamu shows up. “He’ll be down in a minute” Osamu said. They all waited for Atsumu at the doorstep. Not until they heard a loud thud upstairs. “I’m gonna go get it” Osamu said. Kiyoomi held Osamu’s shoulders and insisted to get Atsumu by himself. Osamu’s eyes widen and went speechless but gave in and let Kiyoomi go upstairs. “Do you think he will panic?” Suna asked. “Nah Im sure they’ll be fine” Osamu answered. 

Kiyoomi ran upstairs to see Atsumu on the ground with teary eyes. “Tsumu? Tsumu!” Kiyoomi ran to his boyfriend... or rather girlfriend. Atsumu looked up and wiped his tears so he can see his boyfriend clearly. The hallway is dark and there is only one light open. Kiyoomi can’t see him clearly but he knows its Atsumu. But it made him suspect since the voice is kinda high. Like a girl’s voice. When Atsumu got up, he brushed his clothes to remove the dust in it. “Omi? Is that you?” Atsumu asked still tearing up. “Yes Tsumu” Kiyoomi answered. Atsumu then hugged his boyfriend tightly to feel his touch again. Atsumu pulled away wiping his tears and smiled at his boyfriend. Kiyoomi squinted his eyes to his love of his life clearly. He then saw a beautiful blonde haired girl with teary eyes and messy hair with a yellow sparkly dress with high heels. Kiyoomi cupped Atsumu’s cheeks and felt the softness of it. He wiped Atsumu’s remaining tears with his thumb and kissed his forehead. He now realized that the girl he saw at the mall and Atsumu is one. Kiyoomi giggled of the sight seeing Atsumu like this. He likes it when Atsumu is pouty. Because its an excuse for him to hug and cuddle with his boyfriend. “What are you laughing for Omi?” Atsumu asked him. “Nothing my dear” Kiyoomi smiled and patted his boyfriend’s head. Atsumu pulled away pouting and crossed his arms annoyed by Kiyoomi not telling him. It made Kiyoomi smile and hug his boyfriend from behind. “Come on don’t be sad. We still have a date night tonight. You’re just cute when you’re like this. Well to be fair, you’re always cute whatever you look like.” Kiyoomi rambled while putting his head on Atsumu’s shoulder. Kiyoomi turned Atsumu to face at him and kissed his cheeks to make him smile. Atsumu jolted and blushed really hard. He kept hitting Kiyoomi’s shoulder while saying “Yer so unfair Omi-kun! Stupid idiot Omi! I hate you!!”. Kiyoomi laughed while holding Atsumu’s wrist to stop him. He kissed Atsumu’s hand to make him stop. “Come on shall we?” Kiyoomi lend his hand. 

They went downstairs like a prince and princess and saw Osamu and Suna watching a movie while eating popcorn. “Samu I’m gonna go now!” Atsumu said to his brother. “Yeah yeah whatever have fun” Osamu waved at them while watching the movie. 

Kiyoomi opened his car door for his ‘princess’ and Atsumu gladly stepped in the car. When the two got in the car. Atsumu asked Kiyoomi “Where are we going?”. Kiyoomi just grinned and said “You’ll see”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA END OF THE SERIES! Sorry I didn’t finish this tomorrow because I was super tired and I caught a fever but I’m completely fine now! I hope yall read it until the end! Until next time owo  
> Follow me on twitter — @ventifr !

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY! Thank you for reading until the end of this chapter! I’ll post the next one on Sunday or Saturday since im only available on weekends. Leave kudos and comments below!  
> If you have any questions, dm me on my twitter! — @ventifr  
> sayonara! <3


End file.
